Fresh Start
by GohanRules
Summary: Puck has been through enough. He shouldn't deserve to have to take all this. He doesn't need any more comforting words. He doesn't want pity. What he needs is a home.


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Here's a short little one-shot. I got the Idea for this from a friend of mine on Gaia. We were RPing, and she was playing Puck while I was playing Mr. Schuester. We both kinda got really into it and ended up with something close to this. Anyways, I just had to write a story on it. If enough of you guys like this, I'll decide to write a series of one-shots.

**Warning:** Ughhh…slight language, and physical abuse…that's all.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"That's enough for today everyone. Be back here tomorrow at four," Will Schuester announced to the students of the Glee club. Everyone mumbled tiredly to themselves as they quickly walked out of the room, anxious to get home and relax. The brunet teacher turned away from them and walked over to the grand piano to look for his sheet music. He found them sitting on the piano and put them into his bag. He then turned around to see there was still one person in the room with him. In the back of the room sat Puck. The teen had his arms crossed over his chest as he slept peacefully. Will's lips closed into a thin line. He walked over to the muscular teen and gently shook his shoulder. Puck jumped at the touch, instantly awake as he fell from the seat.<p>

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, "Puck yelled frantically as he held his thick arms over his head. Will frowned and bent down so that he was eye level with the teen.

"Puck calm down. It's just me," he said softly as he placed his hands on the other's biceps. This seemed to soothe the teen as he slowly lowered his arms and looked at the teacher with scared eyes. Will felt a sting in his chest as he saw the pain in the other's eyes. However, the pain was quickly replaced with embarrassment when realization kicked in. Will helped Puck to his feet looked and gave him a soft expression. Puck only looked away, not wanting to meet the man's eyes.

"Puck, sit down," the teacher said softly yet sternly. Puck refused to sit however, and instead flung his backpack over his shoulder. Before the muscular teen could leave, he was halted by a firm grip on his shoulder. He looked back to see Will looking at him pleadingly. He sighed and dropped his bag as he sat back down in his seat dejectedly.

"Thank you. Now, tell me what happened. And I want the truth. You know I can tell when you're lying," he said seriously. Puck gulped at the other's tone.

"I-it's nothing Mr. Schue. I'm just tired is all," Puck said weakly. The older brunet raised an eyebrow, not believing a word that was being said to him.

"What did I _just_ say?"

Puck sighed. He couldn't get anything through Mr. Schuester. The man knew him too well. Actually, the man was the only person who really knew him at all. He was the only person who's ever cared about him. He never gave up on him. Whenever Puck got himself into problems, Will had always been there to drag him right out, no matter how serious. Will was his role model. A person to look up to. His father figure.

"Just…the same stuff as always," Puck finally admitted. He felt stupid. It was always the same and yet he never saw it coming when it happened. Some badass he was. Will's fists clenched and his teeth gritted at the other's explanation. It was that _bitch's _fault Puck had to go through all this. No one should have to go through this, especially not Puck. The teacher looked at the teen and instantly relaxed when he saw the look on the other's face. He brought his hand up to his shoulder, trying to get his attention. The contact caused Puck to look Will in the eye.

"What did she do?" Will asked simply.

"She got drunk…_again_."

"Is that all that happened?" Puck looked away again. He was always so embarrassed when he had these little talks with his teacher.

"Puck…" Will urged, but Puck remained quiet.

"Noah…" he tried again. Puck flinched at the name. The only people that called him by his true name were Mr. Schue and _her_. He brought his hands to the hem of his baggy black t-shirt and slowly raised it as his eyes began to water. Underneath the shirt there were several bruises scattered around his midsection. They only got worse as he continued to take off his shirt. His flawlessly tan skin was tainted with purple splotches that had formed around his abdominals. There was a particularly nasty one that had already turned yellow around the edges that ran from his pectorals and around to his back. Will's face paled at the sight. He could feel his stomach churning violently.

"Oh my god! Puck why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked frantically as he reached his fingers out to examine the damage. The mohawked boy shrugged, but instantly regretted it as a surge of pain suddenly made itself present in his side. Will noticed the action and his eyes immediately narrowed dangerously.

"This time that bitch went too far," he yelled angrily. Puck smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Schue. She always gets like this when she has too much to drink. I'll be fine," he reassured as he pulled his shirt back on, concealing the bruises from sight.

"Puck I have to worry. When is that woman ever _not_ drinking?"

"Mr. Schue I-"

"No Puck! What if it's worse next time? What if she brakes your arm? You leg? What if she beats too hard and you end up in a wheelchair?" Will asked, desperately trying to get through to the teen. Puck smiled up at him.

"I know she can be a little violent sometimes, but she's my mom. She'd never go that far." Will's face hardened at those words.

"Wouldn't she? What makes you so sure?" Puck's smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a slight frown. He remained quiet.

"That's what I thought," the older stated. Still, Puck remained quiet, his eyes hidden from Will as he looked down. Will sighed at the stubbornness.

"C'mon Puck," he said as he turned around to leave. Puck looked up him with teary eyes. This went unnoticed as Will picked up his bag by the piano.

"Where are we going?" the teen asked through the lump in his throat. Will noticed the crack in Puck's voice and turned around. His eyes softened as he walked back over to the muscular young man.

"You're coming home with me tonight. I won't let her hurt you anymore. We'll figure something out."

Puck had a shocked expression on his face. His lips slowly but surely formed into a smile and he stood up immediately with his bag flung over his shoulder. Without even thinking, the muscular teen wrapped his arms tightly around the teacher and picked him up into the air.

"Thank you Mr. Schue. You have no idea how much this means to me," he said happily. Will shrieked as he was lifted, but laughed at the other's display. As soon as Puck set him down, the Spanish teacher patted his back and turned.

"Let's go Puck," he said chuckling as he walked away. Puck grinned and ran to catch up to his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Glad I got that off my chest. If you guys wanna find out what happens, let me know and I'll write more. Also, a quick announcement. A friend of mine, Small J, started a new community. I joined. It's going to be awesome; there will be a song challenge every 2-3 weeks. The name of the community is "The Appreciation Challenge". For more info, contact me or Small J.<strong>

**P.S. If there's anyone who wants to friend me on Gaia, my name is DanceWaterDance-Dude. **

**-GohanRules out!**


End file.
